Why am I Stuck helping You?
by Alexa159
Summary: Full Summary inside!
1. Beginning of the End

**Full Summary **

No one thought that Seth the softy of the pack will imprint on kick ass Zoey Mason, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis! Zoey Mason, a Huntress Maiden who has to find the Half Bloods in Forks. Who knew they were all monsters? What happens if Zoey isn't Seth's true imprint? What if it was a different wolf that was supposed to imprint on her? Mainly OCs set after TLO and Breaking Dawn!

**Beginning of the End**

_Hadrian POV_

"I still don't understand why I get stuck doing this with you." Zoey Mason grumbled. We were currently boarding a plane much to me and Harry Cruz's displeasure. Zoey and Andy Gonzales had assured them that Zeus will not blast them out of the sky because

A) Andy was a son of Zeus and Zeus wouldn't want to kill him

B) Zoey was the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis broke the puppy dog eyes to Zeus making him promise not to shoot her out of the sky

C) Artemis will get pissed at him

D) Apollo will get pissed at him for making Artemis pissed

E) Hades will get pissed at Zeus for killing off Zoey and will start World War III

F) Aphrodite will get pissed at Zeus for blasting her daughter out of existence and last but not least

G) Ares and Hephaestus will get pissed at Zeus for making Aphrodite pissed.

Notice only one reason is involved with Andy and one involves Annalee and the rest with Zoey.

"You threaten to feed Lisa Amour to Cerberus!" Annalee nearly screamed as we took our seats. Annalee Loisel is my girlfriend she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Funny thing too, Aphrodite is the reason Zoey is coming on this trip. Bribed Lisa to make her mad enough that Chiron will have an excuse to send her with us. You may be thinking _why in the lords name will Aphrodite care about Zoey if she is in the Hunters of Artemis! _Well Aphrodite expressed deeply that there are different kinds of love and Zoey is showing loyal ship to Artemis. She also said she wanted to mess with Zoey's love life. To add to the mix here…my dad has the hots for her. Zoey was ranting she didn't even say that and was earning weird looks from the passengers. I closed my eyes suddenly tired; _this is going to be a long ride _was the only thing in my mind.

_Bella POV_

I was watching Edward playing the piano when I heard Alice scream. Everyone snapped out of what they were doing and ran towards her. She was on the ground clawing at her face.

"I can't see! I can't see!" she screamed sobbing tearless sobs. Ever since Jacob started to hang out here Alice has gotten used to seeing around him or seeing him in visions he was involved in. Alice not seeing the future was a rare everyday happening.

Edward kneeled next to her touching her arm. "Alice…Alice…Alice!" he neared scream.

Suddenly a dog like scent touched my nose. Immediately Alice stopped screaming jumped to her feet and ran to the back yard. Quickly everyone followed her, jumping over the river, and running past the trees. I didn't need Jasper's ability to know we were all confused at her actions. Alice stopped at the treaty line staring at Sam. Sam stood waiting for them, his face was emotionless but his eyes told me he was worried.

We stood at the treaty line when Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah, and Jacob appeared from the trees all of them in Human form. Sam walked to them held a hand up and said, "Peace Brothers and Sister. We come with important news."

Carlisle looked worried. "What is it?"

"Someone bought a lot of land around here and built a house. From what I heard the workers say they were building a house for quote, 'A girl from Artemis Us' hunting group who happens to be Artemis Us' Daughter, A. Phrodite's daughter, H.A. Des' favorite kid, P.O. Seidon's favorite kid, Zachary E. Us' favorite kid, Apollo Us' favorite kid, and Hermes Us' favorite kid… their all illegal kids and they have more cash than us', end quote The people are rich kids going to the Reservoir and Forks high school. It seems suspicious that there going to different schools." He said.

Carlisle thought about it then said, "We'll be cautions…Thank you for warning us."

Sam response was a sharp nod. However these people were they were in for a lot of trouble and it seemed like a risky kind of fun…cool…god I sound like Emmett now.


	2. How We Met

**How We Met**

_Hadrian POV_

We're finally are in Forks! We were currently eating at Applebee's. Zoey wasn't eating at all, hmm…

"Zoey why aren't you eating" I asked through a mouthful of Alfredo Pasta. She wrinkled her nose at me, "I'm not eating because I'm saving my appetite for when we get to the house… I heard the gods made a cake but I'm not sure it will be edible…" her voice trailed off, looking outside the restraunt her eyes widened.

"Crap! There's Apollo! C'mon! We either go home now or we walk in rain!" She said standing up. Needless to say we went. Apollo was standing there he was holding a sign that said 'Zoey, Annalee, Hadrian, Jack, Andy, Harry, Chad'.

"Yo!" he said in a cheerful voice. "Yo, yourself, Apollo." Was Zoey's response, as she winced at his blinding smile.

He handed her three car keys saluted her and left. Awkward was the only word that came to mind.

We grabbed our luggage and walked outside. It was raining, and it was raining hard.

"It's raining, it's pouring! The old man is snoring! He jumped out of hit his head and couldn't get up in the morning! It's raining its pouring!" Zoey, Jack and Chad sang. Annalee and people who were passing by gave them weird looks while they continued to do what they were doing. People were around three plots gapping at something. Zoey tossed one key to Annalee and me. We unlocked our cars only to be surprised that the sound came from each of the plots that were surrounded. People turned looking for who owned the cars and others backed away from the cars.

"Jackie Chad! Shut the Hades up or I'll shut it for you!" Annalee yelled on the top of her lungs. We walked through the rain toward the plots. No one parted they stared at them bug eyed.

"HEY YOU BUG EYED LOSERS GET OUT OF THE WAY ALL OF YA ARE BLOCKING OUR WAY TO OUR CARS!" Zoey yelled they parted like the red sea.

The three cars were awesome. One of them was a Jeep, complete with a hood and forest camouflage paint job. I could tell it was from the gods by the way it radiated power. Another one was a BMW with its hood up; it had a sea blue paint job, it also radiated power. The last one also radiated power and was a black Ferrari; it had to be that model that Zoey had been gawking at in her car magazine on the plane because Zoey immediately freaked out.

"No. Way. In. Hades," Zoey said running her hand over the hood of the Ferrari, "This model isn't suppose to be out until next year! I can not believe it! Who ever gave this to us I will probably do whatever they want…depending on whom it is." She added opening the door to the driver's seat.

"She's obsessed with cars because she has no life!" Jack said in his dramatic tone as he slid into the passenger's side of the Jeep. I shook my head, "No… She is only obsessed with cars because she lived through the second Titan war and saw to many deaths…she needs to keep herself sane." I said as I followed the Ferrari to our new home.

_At the House_

When I got a look at the house when out of the car my jaw dropped ten stories into the ground. The stairs were made of gray stepping stones. The door's knocker was an owl, wings out stretched out ready to take flight. The door itself was pure black wood that seemed to be woven out of shadows. The house seemed to have stepped out of an ancient Greek textbook with modernized touches.

We must of have been gaping at the house like idiots because Zoey threw the luggage at our heads and said, "If you have time to gawk at the house then you can put the luggage in the house."

We grabbed what was ours and walked inside. The living room had a flat screen T.V. with couches that were all different in their own way. An archway leads to a spotless white kitchen that had a cake that said _welcome to your new home _in blue icing. A stair case was in the corner looking out of place. The back wall was made of glass that opened to a wide expanse of woods and a private beach area.

We all went towards the stairs bumping into each other we all got stuck at the bottom because we couldn't get up all at once. We started to argue and if you have ever seen the most powerful demigods on the planet argue with each other it is terrifying.

"Why you little-" was all I heard before a wave of water splashed Jack in the face. Needless to say everyone drew their weapons and an all out war performed in the house. Zoey was slowly backing up towards the stairs. I followed her lead going slow so they didn't notice we were going up stairs. Once Zoey and I got to the first step we broke into a run going up stairs taking two at a time. They never noticed. We were at the top of the stairs when the fighting and sounds stopped. Silenced filled the air until someone broke it, "Where the Hades did Zoey and Hadrian go?" it sounded like Chad.

We snickered that turned into giggles that turned into maniac laughter. I clutched onto my side laughing loud and clear. While Zoey fell against the wall sliding down. Tears were sliding down our faces. That is how they found us, laughing our guts out.

"Oh… Can it the both of you!" Jack shouted. We both stopped and stared at him, Zoey stood and stared at him. I moved from my slumped against the wall position to stare at him. His angry face changed to a frightened one, "Sorry… I just thought with who is in charge issue at hand I would throw in my name for consideration…Sorry!" he yelped. We turned to Chad daring him to add anything; he just gulped taking a step back. We did the same to Harry, Andy, and Annalee, each getting the same results. We then turned to each other. I stared at her dark blue eyes; they were a never ending darkness with edges of danger and pain. Something else was in there; something was waiting under the surface of her eyes waiting for the kill. I staggered back arms raised.

"You win! I don't understand this but the way you looked at me…it…it seemed like a waiting tamed wolf patient waiting for the attack, but the wolf wasn't tamed and seemed just as dangerous as before it was tamed." I stuttered. She stepped forward and hissed, "I was in the second Titan war… a Hunter of Artemis! I lived longer than Thalia Grace! I was supposed to be the next Lieutenant after Zoë Nightshade! But she came I waited in the shadows waiting for my turn! Listen and learn Hadrian Rheta! I am Zoey Mason! Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis! A daughter of Aphrodite that is blessed by Artemis, Ares, and Athena! A girl who escaped death twice and the girl who Bathed in the river of Styx and lived! The only child to be adopted by blood by Artemis! I back down to no one!" with those words she left a terrified me and our scared to my father's reclaims friends leaving us. I heard a door open and slam shut. Annalee looked out of the window. It had stopped raining and Zoey was walking on the side walk face in her hands.

_Seth Clearwater POV_

After I heard about the new kids in the area I was happy. Could one of the girls be my imprint? Who were they? Why were they coming?

_Seth shut up! I do not care about them! _Leah shouted in my mind

_Oh like you can't stop talking about Donny! _Embry added to our conversation as he phased

_I would be saying that Embry. You clearly had fun with Daphne last night! _Quil mind said as he pulled an image from Embry's thoughts. It was an image of Daphne under the covers a shirtless back was shown.

We wolfed laughed at Embry's embarrassment. Daphne was a homeless blind and memory lost girl. We had found her wandering the woods with a bronze hunting knife scared and alone talking about finding the camp. She had been bleeding on her head. Carlisle had taken her to the hospital telling of what he knew about her. Embry and Jacob had visited her when the doctors announced that she was blind and remembered nothing. Embry imprinted on her and my mom promised to watch after her. Sometimes she would stop completely motionless staring at the sea or the woods. She did it one time in the Cullen house. She just froze up and stared at the woods. Esme had asked what was wrong but Daphne had said that her lady and father were calling for her, searching for her. And to add to the problem Edward couldn't read her mind. Donny is Leah's imprint. He had been kicked out of every school he went to and had tried to last his last year in High School. He had been hiking with Charlie Swan when Leah imprinted on him. Like Daphne he would stop and stare at fire or woods motionless. Esme had asked him the same question, if he was alright. His answer was similar to Daphne's, his aunt and father was calling for him, looking for him. Edward also couldn't read his mind.

_Seth I wouldn't laugh! You have no imprint and you are way too soft and I didn't have sex with Daphne, she refuses to do it and I'm not going to force myself on her. _Embry yelled at me in my thoughts.

_Thanks a lot! _I yelled as I phased back to human form. I pulled on the pants and walked to the edge of the woods. I stood on the side walk for a second then started to walk. I kept on thinking who the new students will be. I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I bumped into someone causing the person to fall.

"Watch it, Boy!" the person snarled.

I glanced down and stared at the unfamiliar girl. Long dark black hair hid her face from me from seeing her. She wore knee length combat boots with black leather pants tucked into them. She had a shirt that said _Fcuk with me and suffer the consequences _her black leather worn out jacket seemed to be holding on to its last strings of life. She had a chain that was looped into her belt loops and fell once on her right and twice on her left. Not only that she had a belt that I couldn't keep looking at, no matter how hard I tried I ended up looking away from it. She looked up at me her eyes full of hate. Her eyes… Her eyes were a dark blue that seemed endless… suddenly everything disappeared on my mind. My name, my sister, whatever else I remembered was forgotten the only thing on my mind was how pretty her eyes were. She glanced down at her feet, it was then I realized that she had stood up already.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." I said holding out my and for her to shake. She looked at it uneasily then accepted it saying, "Zoey Xenophon Mason Phrodite, I'm new here."

She didn't comment on how hot my skin was.

"Hey! Clearwater! Who is that with you?" I groaned mentally, Zoey's eyes flickered to my face as if she knew my thoughts were.

"What do you want Newton?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I turned around to him. Mike Newton, perverted and popular boy of Forks High. Zoey stepped from behind me and saluted him with her middle finger while she said, "Zoey Mason Phrodite, nice meeting you Seth…" her voice trailed off. "Do you happen to know where Quileute Reservoir High is?" she asked her tone a little hostile as Mike gave her a once over. I glanced at her jealousy coursing through my veins as she acted like males giving her a once over was natural.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton and I know where that school is." Mike said walking to her side taking her hand. I nearly lunged at him until she pulled her hand out of his grip while slapping him in the face at the same time.

"Well _Newton,_" her voice had turned to icy wonderland, "I believe I asked Seth here, not you." I had underestimated her badly, I think it was because she was pretty I didn't completely understand why she was dressed like that.

"Oi! Zoey! What the Hell are you doing?" a voiced yelled from behind us. Mike and I jumped but Zoey just turned and said "Asking where the Hell is my new school is… And why would _you _care Rheta-Des?"

The boy froze and I got a better look at him. Black skinny jeans, Converse, Leather jacket, and fang earrings were what he was wearing. He seemed scared then his eyes turned into an endless dark hue.

"Well _Mason-Phrodite,_" he snarled taking a step forward, "Annalee refuses to talk to you, Andy and Harry are busy stuffing their faces with cake, and Jack and Chad are scared shitless of you and probably won't come near you for the rest of your life."

Her face brightened, "You mean they will leave me alone and stop asking me to date them?" her voice was hopeful.

He looked at her unsure, "IDK they're scared shitless of you like I said."

"I'm coming home now…" she said walking past the boy. He looked stunned and followed her.

"Bye Seth! Hope I get to see you around soon!" she called over her shoulder. And with that I walked away from a stunned Mike Newton.

I was still grinning when I entered the Cullen's house. Edward gave me a knowing smile.

"Seth! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Donny said walking up to me with a grin on his face. His smile widened a bit when he saw my face, "What got you smiling like that?" he asked his tone never changing.

Edward was the one to answer him, "He finally imprinted on someone!"

Suddenly the pack, the Cullen family, and our imprints were patting me on my back congratulating me.

"Who is the girl that has to deal with you softy?" Rosalie sneered.

Again Edward answered for me, "Zoey Xenophon Mason Phrodite! And she doesn't have to deal with him; he has to deal with her. She kicked Mike's ass figuratively and looked as if he was going to kick his ass for real until her friend came and stopped her. And she is going to Quileute Reservoir High which is kind of bad seeing Seth isn't allowed to pass the treaty line. And from what I saw her house is right on the treaty line so you are still allowed to go there. And while you were gone I went to check it out with Bella." He added.

Suddenly Donny looked frightened. "Crap! Oh my gods! She can't be the one here! Crap, crap, crap, crap! If she is here then that means Annalee Loisel- Phrodite, Jack Fisher-Us, Hadrian Rheta-Des, Harry Cruz-Seidon, Andy Gonzales-Us, and Chad Weltramp-Us is here! They don't leave camp unless there is a lot of half bloods and monsters are around!" he yelled while pacing his right hand on his forehead. His eyes widened realizing stuff connecting them together, "Crap! That means… Crap! Daphne! What do hear when you stare at the woods or sea?"

"I hear a calm voice that is saying 'Come my Huntress! The moon and the sea must unite again or all will be lost!' and when I look at the sea I hear 'My Child! My only daughter! Lost! Find her Huntress of the Moon or I will bestow my wrath upon your Huntresses'" she sounded worried.

Donny stopped pacing and looked at her with sad eyes; he walked up to her and said in a mighty all powerful voice in a language I didn't understand and partly in English, "Θυμηθείτε Huntress της Σελήνης και της θάλασσας! Θυμηθείτε κυρία και τον πατέρα σου! Θυμηθείτε Ξενοφών Lieutenant σας! Θυμηθείτε Camp και εγώ! Θυμηθείτε των Εσωτερικών μας!" His voice was growing into a panicked tone and started to pace again in the same position as before. Daphne stared at where he was before; her eyes filled themselves with horror. She let out a scream falling towards the ground. "Blood and Death! The lord of time approaches the brother of mine! The Charities of Good Cheer breaking the oath of the Huntress of the Moon for the underworld prince! Daughter of Love and, Blessed by the Warrior god for complete victories, Wisdom Goddess for wise decisions, and Moon goddess for forever peace as the Huntress' second in command. Adopted by blood the eternal maiden says. The Underworld god giving eternal life with him! Refusal and anger rise! Where will the Archress of the moon and seas go! Archress of the Moon and Sea forever until oath of eternal maidenhood destroyed!" with those last words she fell unconscious.

My only words to that were, "Er…Um…That sounded bad?"


	3. Who are We?

_Seth POV_

"Bad…you say of all things you say _bad_?" Donny said in a low and dangerous tone. He had stopped pacing. He stared at me full in the eye and said, "I will say this once and you will all listen like your life depended on it…better yet listen and use it as if it was your life." His voice has gone sharp and cold. "Zoey is never to be underestimated… she is Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis…the Greek myth are all true… Daphne and I are living proof of it, off springs of a mortal and a god or goddess. I am a son of Ares and Daphne is a Hunter of Artemis and is the daughter of Poseidon. When I first saw Daphne I knew her as the missing daughter of Poseidon, a legend, a Hunter of Artemis who fell fighting." His voice started to level up to his words, "I never thought she was the daughter of Poseidon until you said she was blind, my father blinded her as pay back to Peruses Jackson an immortal son of Poseidon. I was shocked that she remembered nothing and was left behind. The new kids in town… they are kids of the gods and all. Annalee, daughter of Aphrodite, Hadrian, son of Hades, Harry, son of Poseidon, Andy, son of Zeus, Chad, son of Hermes, Jack, son of Apollo…" I noticed he never mentioned Zoey.

"Who is Zoey's…err…god parent?" I asked unsure of what to say. His eyes held sorrow as he said, "I do not know, I don't think anyone knows except her godly parent, Zoë Nightshade, Lady Artemis, herself, and Lord Hades…I think Hadrian does too…I think it's a minor god or goddess but when you think about it she is a way better fighter than everyone at camp and is the best hero after Peruses Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood… and is a candidate to be the next divine hero, the only female hero to receive a title of that status…" his voice trailed off then started again, "like I said never underestimate her. She may seem harmless and innocent but she is a master of quick and painless deaths and is like two thousand and eighty years old. She knows and sees things people don't." he said the parting words and walked out of the door.

_Hadrian's POV_

After a painful try at making dinner, Zoey ordered pizza.

"Who knew you sucked at cooking?" Andy said trying to conceal his laughter. We were currently playing poker on the living room floor.

"I toss in my knife and its sheath." Zoey said ignoring his comment.

"Steep…I fold." Chad said placing his cards down.

"I'm doing the same…if Zoey is putting in the knife she killed the manticore with it means that she has great cards." Harry said in a quiet voice. The others made noises of agreement, just me and her in the game.

"You going to fold Rhea?" she challenged. "Not even in your nightmares Hades." I said with a smirk. The nicknames were bitch but worth teasing for, ironic enough my mother's name was Rhea and her last name Rheta. The nickname I gave her was because whenever the Hunters of Artemis were at camp, which was often; she hanged out with my female siblings and any Underworld female kids. The name also came because like I said my dad has the hots for her.

The door bell rang making our friends jump except for me and Zoey we just sat there trying to imitate each other.

"A bottle of water from the River of Acheron, the river of sorrow." I said as Annalee left to get the door.

"Zoey! Hadrian! Απόκρυψη τα όπλα σας και να καραμέλα στο διοικητικό συμβούλιο που έχουμε πελάτες!" Quickly Zoey bolted to the kitchen as I shoved our biddings under the couch. She came back out with a bag of candy and dumped half of its contents in the bidding area. She split the rest between us.

Annalee came in talking to pale and absolutely gorgeous people; or monsters more likely. The majority of them were pale and beautiful, while the others were dark and imitating. There was seven girls, one was blond and could have had been a daughter of Aphrodite, another was brown haired with a smart looking aura around her, another had caramel like hair with a motherly smile, another with short black hair that is spiked in different angles and that wouldn't stop bouncing, another was a dark Indian looking girl with bobbed black hair, the other looked familiar with blond white hair and sea green eyes that held years of knowledge, the last of the girls was a teenaged bronzed haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. There were nine boys one with bronze looking hair with his arm around the brown haired girl, another who looked like Zeus' twin gone blond; a dark haired muscle bound man that had a playish smile on his face, a blond that looked like he was in pain, four dark Indian men **(A/N I don't feel like describing them.) **and a dark haired familiar boy.

"Hi we're the Cullen family with friends, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, and Quil." The Zeus look alike said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen"

"I'm Esme" the motherly smiled person said.

"Rosalie Cullen" beautiful blond said

"Emmett Cullen" muscle dude said

"Jasper Cullen" the one in pain said

"Alice Cullen" pixie never stop moving girl said

"Bella Cullen" brown haired smart looking aura said

"Edward Cullen" bronze hair boy said

"Leah Clearwater" Indian bobbed girl said

"Quil" one of the Indian boys said

"Embry Call" another Indian boy said

"Jacob Black" another Indian boy said

"Reneesme Cullen" bronze haired chocolate eyed girl said

"Daphne" familiar girl said

"Donny" familiar boy said

"And you should know me, Seth Clearwater." The last Indian boy said said. He looked familiar and then it struck me, he was the one Zoey asked for directions for her new school.

"I'm Annalee Loisel-Phrodite"

"Chad Weltramp-Us"

"Jack Fisher-Us"

"Harry Cruz-Seidon"

"Andy Gonzales-Us"

"Hadrian Rheta-Des"

"Zoey Mason and my adoptive mom is Artemis Us while one of her associates are taking care of me, A. Phrodite; which makes my second and third last names Phrodite-Us…and before you ask I prefer Zoey Mason-Phrodite because people assume I'm a daughter of Zachary E. Us when I say I'm Zoey Mason-Us." Zoey said sighing she turned to me and said, "πλώρη μου και βέλη." I shook my head and placed my cards down said, "Fold, it's not worth it." She smirked and placed her cards face up for everyone to see. A two of diamonds, a two of spades, and a two of clubs. She let a laugh out as she collected the candy.

"You son of a Bitch," I said quietly, "You tricked us."

"That is what poker is, Blessing." She let a laugh out, cold unemotional.

"Five seconds to run, Lord of the Dead." She stood and ran toward the stairs.

"ΕΣΕΙΣ ΚΟΡΗ ΜΙΑΣ ΣΚΥΛΑΣ ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΠΑΡΩ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ. ARTEMIS ISN' ΤΟ Τ ΕΔΏ ΣΑΣ ΣΏΖΕΙ ΤΏΡΑ!" I gave her more colorful language that shouldn't of have came out of my mouth, as I chased her around the house oblivious of the stares we were getting from the Cullen family and their friends. We were in the kitchen when she abruptly stopped, and I tried to stop but ended up sliding. She stepped to the side with a smirk on her face and held her leg out tripping me.

_Crash!_

Pots and pans fell on top of my head making my vision blurry. Musical, booming, and maniac laughter filled the house as Zoey walked back into the living room with a smirk on her face.

"I hate you! You Demon! Μπορείτε έσπασε την καρδιά του αδελφού μου! Ξέρεις, όταν ήσουν ένα θανάσιμο ημίθεο. Το όνομά του είναι Adrian." I shouted at her. She froze and turned, the pain in her face was unhidden, "How…did…you…you" she placed her emotionless mask on her face walked into the living room, grabbed her coat and left the house. Not before saying, "Πέστε Artemis Ι can' παραμονή τ εδώ και ότι αυτή won' το τ με βλέπει για μια στιγμή… όπως στο χρόνο είστε νεκροί!" She shouted.

Annalee glared at me and said shaking her head, "Look what you did now, Hadrian, sometimes I wonder if I should join her group." With those parting words she grabbed her coat, opened the door, and yelled, "Zoey! Wait for me!"

"Can you come another time? My friends are not in a good mood and are not in shape to help at the moment…" Harry said.

"Of course, my dear! Give us a call if you need help." Esme said. They all stood and shuffled out of the room until Seth was the last one at the door.

He hesitated and asked, "Does Zoey have a boyfriend?" we glanced at each other; Andy shrugged and mouthed, _your call._

"In some sense, yes she does. More than she needs."

"Will you tell me how many?"

"Yeah"

"…like now?..."

"Eight"

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah"

"…Can you tell me who they are?"

"My dad, my brother, Andy, Chad, Jack, Harry, me and Derrick, son of Ares Us. I think that's it right?"

"Yep" chorused my friends.

Seth made a face and said, "Add me to the list because no matter what happens Zoey will be mine!" thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Hadrian's dad says that all the time.

Andy made a face and said, "Ο μπαμπάς λέει ότι θα πρέπει να μείνετε μακριά από τον Ξενοφώντα ή θα τον έκρηξη στο σπίτι του αδελφού του." I winced. That sounded bad, with all caps.

Suddenly Hillary Duff's 'So yesterday' blared out of Chad's pocket. He turned into a crimson red.

"Hello, this is Chad Weltramp-Us speaking" he said into the mouth piece. He winced and put it on speaker.

The Skillet's song, 'Whispers in the Dark' blared out of my cell phone. I opened it saying in a bored tone as I stood and left the kitchen, "Hadrian Rheta-Des speaking" you might be wondering _won't your cell phones practically scream at monsters saying 'tasty demigod here!'? _Well these cell phones are blessed so that their signals can't be picked up except if the person following the signal is a god or goddess.

"Put me on speaker, it's your father." I did as told.

'The gummy bear' song blared out of Jack's cell while 'No Leaf Clover' by Metallica blared out of Andy's and Clair de Lune came out of Harry's phone.

The cordless house phone rang as well as 'Decode' by Paramore, which came out of Annalee's purse.

Harry and Andy placed their phones on the floor, and then Andy went towards the house phone and Harry to Annalee's phone.

They placed them on the floor next to theirs and said, "All of you guys are on speaker!"

As sudden as the phones rang the people-or _gods_- to be correct started to speak.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled, angrily. "Boy, you are Seth Clearwater, am I correct?" he said in a harsh tone. I forgot completely about him.

"Yes, and if I can ask who are all of you?" Seth said in a polite tone.

"I am Zachary E. Us, president of the Sky division and founder and co-president of the Olympian Cooperation, also father of Andy Gonzales-Us, youngest brother of Mr. Des and Mr. Seidon."

"H. A. Des, president of the ground and motorcycle division and co-president of the Olympian Cooperation, father of Hadrian and Adrian Rheta-Des, oldest brother of Mr. Us and Mr. Seidon"

"P. O. Seidon, president of the water division and co-president of the Olympian Cooperation, father of Harry Cruz-Seidon, middle brother of Mr. Des and Mr. Us"

"Artemis Us, president of the Moon, Wild, and Hunter division and adopted mother of Zoey Xenophon Selene Mason-Phrodite-Us, daughter of Zachary E. Us and H. E. Ra, twin of Apollo Us."

"Apollo Us, president of the fortune and sun division, father of Jack Fisher-Us, son of Zachary E. Us and H. E. Ra, twin of Artemis Us"

"Hermes Us, president of the mail division, father of Chad Weltramp-Us, Zachary E. Us and H. E. Ra, brother of Artemis and Apollo Us."

"Adrian Rheta-Des, president of the self defense division, older brother of Hadrian Rheta-Des, and my father is H. A. Des"

At the same time they yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ZOEY YOU IDIOICT BOY!" and they hung up.


	4. My Imprint

_Paul POV_

I was frustrated again. Sam has forced me to come and greet the new kids in town. The bloodsuckers had called saying that one of them was Seth's imprint but was a bitch with two legs, Bella says. It's hard to make her cuss and hate someone like that. She also said that the name 'Adrian' mad her sad, mad, and confused. I already wanted to meet her. Another thing she said was that all of them feared Seth's imprint and the son of H. A. Des. Seth had gotten a hold of the phone and told us not to upset them or we will be facing the wraths of their parents. He also said something about them smelling weird, that the mind reader couldn't red their minds, the pixie couldn't see their future, and that they carried weapons. Not just any weapons, I mean like knifes and swords and knifes and bows and arrows…did I mention knifes? Anyhow they freaked the bloodsuckers and Jakey boy's pack. Sam told everyone this as we walked to their house. Right on the treaty line, which means it is accessible to everyone…Emily, is starting to rub off on me if I'm using words like this. I was starting to like them even when I never met them, scare the enemy and you're my friend.

Emily knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a loud girly voice asked, I heard footsteps come to the door. Soon enough a girl opened it. Wearing a pale purple colored tank top and jean shorts the girl looked too damn innocent to be making the bloodsuckers scared. I glanced at her face and did a double take. Her hair was dark chocolate brown and her face was like a tanned moon, but that wasn't what made me do a double take, it was her eyes; they were brown but had a fierce edge, they scanned everyone and she smiled.

"Oh! You must be the people that Chad was talking about." Chad?

Kim walked up and asked, "Who is Chad and how did he know we were coming?" suspicious is bitch but can save your ass.

She smiled and pointed at something behind us; we turned and jumped, because standing there was a boy who wasn't pack. Mischievous brown eyes that told me he would be friends with Colin and Brady immediately, but it was the way he carried himself that frightened me, he held himself like he can take on all of us and win without a scratch what made him scary was that he had a sword strapped to his side; it flashed to a baseball bat and back.

"Hiya! I'm Chad Weltramp-Us, son of Hermes Us. Any of you want to prank a girl that loves cars?" He said wagging his eyebrows in a way that made him seem younger.

Colin and Brady walked to him raising there hands. Chad smirked and invited them to come inside.

"Oh! How terrible of me come inside! Don't tell my mom or Zoey about this they get mad saying we're supposed to act like perfect role models for the public," The girl said wrinkling her nose slightly like she smelled rotten eggs.

A loud bitchy voice yelled, "OI! I heard that Miss I'm-the-foreteller-of-love!" that was probably Seth's imprint.

The girl yelled back saying, "At least I am more polite than you, Little Miss Lieutenant-Sarcasm-gone-emo."

"Why isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"If I cut you, you bleed."

"If I tickle you, you laugh until I get bored and once you learn love is useless then you will understand why I put up with your little games, from the stars."

"Touché, Lord of the Dead. Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Annalee Loise- Phrodite, daughter of A. Phrodite, nice to meet you all. The girl yelling from upstairs is Zoey Mason-Phrodite-Us and before you ask why she has three last names, it's because she is adopted by Artemis Us and A. Phrodite wants her as her adopted daughter so they legally changed her last name like that and her dad's last name was Mason. If you want anything to drink I will be more than happy to get it for you." She said bowing and letting us in.

Jared replied to that, "We haven't eaten anything…"

She made a face and turned to Emily, "Can you cook? Sorry, I know it is rude to ask the guest to cook, but my friends or I can't cook even if our lives depended on it…" she said making another face as the back door opened. A boy walked in with nothing on except swimming trunks on. He looked at us startled, then he turned to Annalee and said in a foreign language, "Σχόλια; (1)" he said it like it was bad. She nodded and said, "Everyone meet Harry Cruz-Seidon, son of P. O. Seidon."

He looked at us up and down and asked, "And what are the Σκύλους και αποτυπώματα (2) names?"

She looked embarrassed and turned to us explaining, "Our family lived in Greece for a while and we are horrible at English sometimes we forget the English meanings for things. He asked what your names were."

Sam answered that one for us, "I'm Sam and these are my friends and fiancé. Emily, Paul, Kim, Jared, Colin, and Brady. Colin and Brady went with that Chad kid." He said pointing at us when our name was mentioned. The Harry boy shrugged and said, "Impressive muscles dudes but muscle isn't everything in a fight, its experience." He said like he knew. I felt my anger bubble up when he simply shrugged Sam off like that. I started to shake as I felt the change start to over come me when the same voice that yelled at Annalee asked, "What's going on and why are you shaking Paul?"

I glanced at the voice and did another double take. She was sitting at the top of the stairs staring at me with her face in her hands. Her clothes made her stand out more than Harry did. She had a tee shirt that had a knight and a dragon that said _No guts No Glory. _With black skinny jeans tucked into metallic blue ankle boots; she also wore a silver band that gleamed like a moon, she seemed to wear it like it was a crown.

"So why are you shaking Paul?" she asked again looking into my eyes, her eyes are dark blue. Suddenly everything disappeared the only thing in the room was me and her. Her face had some Indian features and she admitting had a feminist type of aura around her. I noticed I stopped shaking and the world had returned, everyone was staring at me, even she was. I felt myself say, "I was shaking because I was angry…but you seemed to knock some sense into me."

She looked at me with her intense gaze then looked at Emily with a question on her face, but before she could ask Emily said, "Well we best be off…bye!"

I glanced back and saw Zoey glaring at Annalee, that was weird.

**1. Guest  
2. Werewolves and imprints**


	5. Author NOTE! READ!

**HELP!**

**I need ideas for this story or I'll be deleting it! Review or PM me the idea! I need it by the 10****th**** or the story will be permanently deleted and I will take on a House of Night story/series that I have been planning in class for weeks.**

**Edit!**

**I give up! My insanlyness makes it impossible for me to continue this story! That and that i lost my confidence in this story and that I am moving to a different house AGAIN! My friend McKayla Ceres accidently lost my files and accidently threw them away/burn them in a bonfire on bonfire night -.-**

**Edit!**

**I Realized that Zoey is a Mary Sue and all the boy characters are Gary Sues and the canon characters are all OOC so when I regain my confidence and when CERTAIN REVEIWERS who PMed me saying I was the worst a son of a bitch ever to walk the earth, APOLOGISE! I'll continue the story and edit the first chapters.**


End file.
